Dragons
Dragons are reptilian creatures that inhabit the world of Era. They range from lightweights to heavyweights, and have differing abilities depending on the breeds. History Dragons were formed by the Goddesses of Era, Shiaya and Saliena early in the creation of the world. They were an old species, large in number, and they were powerful beings. But the Great War and its aftermath significantly reduced the dragons' numbers. The war itsself caused many dragons to fall to the weapon of man and other beings. Those that chose not to do battle grieved for their fallen. But, even after the war, the other races feared that the dragons would ban together to take revenge for their brothers and sisters, and bounties were placed on the heads of all dragons. The new bounties found slain dragons throughout Era. Their scales were used in potions, fitted into armor, and their bones were ground to be used as ingredients for expensive meals or they were harvested to be made into furniture. The skulls were cleaned to serve as trophies above mantlepieces, jaws spread in a threatening display that probably had never graced the face. If it had not been for the intervention of the Goddesses, the population would have been wiped from the face of the world. The Goddesses saved the dragons from oblivion via reintroduction, though the great and noble race of dragons was now divided bewteen those that hated the other races and those that wished to be just as they were before their purge. Physical Description Though it depends upon the breed, dragons are reptilian in appearance, usually with batlike wings, although feathery adornments and having no wings is not unheard of. Dragons range from lightweights to heavyweights and vary in body build, wing length, horn arrangement, eye color, scale color, number of claws on each hand and foot, and other physical attributes. Dragons have internal air sacs, much like a second pair of lungs, which carry gases lighter than air and air itsself in order to balance out the weight of the dragon during flight. Lightweights Lightweights are classified as small dragons usually ranging from less than 6 tons to 10 tons. These dragons can usually fly over longer distances due to their small weight. Midweights Middleweight dragons are classified as having weights that range from 10 to 18 tons. Heavyweights Heavyweight dragons are classified as being over 18 tons. Due to their large weight, flight time and distance is significantly less than a lightweight dragon's. Breeds To Be Edited... Abilities Lifespans Flight Dragons with wings have the ability to fly. The speed, flying ability and distance all vary among dragon breeds, as each one's weight is different, along with their wing length and air sac size. Each individual dragon also varies in speed, dexterity, and their ability to fly as each one is conditioned differently. Those that fly very often have well developed flight muscles and air sacs, so they can stay aloft longer. Air Sacs Air sac size varies among weight classifications. Lightweights have large air sacs relative to their size, much like a cheetah has very large lungs. Lightweights can acheive higher speeds due to their small size, which give them very little air resistance. Air sacs of midweights are relatively normal in size, bestowing average flight time and distance. Relative to their size, the air sacs of heavyweights are small, contributing to their inability to fly over long distances or for long periods of time at their maximum speed. Heavyweights also have a large amount of air resistance that hinders their ability to fly. Wing Structure Wing structure and length varies among breeds, and skeletally, some dragons are deemed to be better flyers. Some dragons have a fixed wing structure, meaning that their connecting socket does not pivot in a full range of montion, and can only move in an up and down pattern. Some breeds do have full range of motion in their wings however, with the shoulder joint being able to move up and down, back and forth (giving the dragon the ability to back-wing like a hummingbird), and anywhere in a roughly 360 degree circle. The wing length of some species gives them enhanced speed and dexterity, and it also extends their flight time if the wings are long compared to the body, creating a larger sail for a smaller ship if you would. Skeletally, wings vary in the number of sections that they have between species. Some dragons have four sections along with a claw-like "thumb", others have 5 sections with a separate sixth "thumb" and some have no claw like extensions on their wings whatsoever. Wings may be bat-like in appearance or they may have some feathering, though the feathering is not very abundant. If feathering is abundant on the wings, it is usally only on the top of the wing and the underside of the wing still has the batlike appearance. Maximum Speed To Be Edited... Behavior Dragons vary in behavior amongst their breeds. Some may be very agressive while others are reclusive. The original dragons were a very noble breed, usually not choosing to fight in the Great War. Today's dragons are very different than before, though some still retain the noble dispositions of the past. Roleplaying Dragons on Gathering Souls Dragons were recently introduced into the world of Gathering Souls as roleplayable characters. Currently the list of dragons is based off of the species found in the novels of Temeraire by Naomi Novik. Any lightweight or midweight dragon can be automatically made as a character inside of Gathering Souls roleplay. Heavyweights are not allowed unless they are bought in the store using the currency of "Souls". Dragons may control certain elements, however, just like any other character, a dragon must have limitations and weaknesses. Controlling that element may drain their energy source. Dragons are very large, strong and powerful. They are stronger than other races by far, but they are not impervious to magics and weapons and are not all-powerful, as seen during the aftermath of the Great War.